


Leave My Heart Open

by stylinsonshipping



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentions of self harm, slight self harm, sorry this sucks, this is total shit idk why i wrote this, triggering warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonshipping/pseuds/stylinsonshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't stand it anymore. The pictures, magazine articles, and outings. All about her. All about her stealing Louis from him.<br/>(BTW this is shit I just wanted to write something sad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave My Heart Open

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a slight self harm warning please don't read if you are easily triggered!

Dear Louis,  
I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to end this way. I really didn't. But things just got so bad and I can't handle it. I'm leaving Lou. No I'm not committing suicide but I need to leave. I can't stand you with her. It breaks my heart Lou. Seeing someone undeserving holding your hand, kissing your lips, being with you. It's horrible. I'm so so sorry Louis. I'm doing this for us. If there was ever an "Us". Tell the boys that I'm so sorry and that I love them all very much. Lastly, I really hope you're happy with her cause I think I would of made you a lot more happier. I love you forever Louis Tomlinson.  
Love,  
Harry

 

Louis crumbled the note in anger. Hot tears began to pour from his eyes. He felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. How could Harry do this to him? Why didn't he say something? Louis quickly got up, holding the note close to him. He ran out of their flat slamming the door shut. He ran down two flights of stairs, his breath picking up. When he reached his car he drove off into the night. He dialed Harry's number ten times and all ten times it went to voice mail. He tried to think about where Harry could be. He had no idea where but he still searched for him. If he had just known that Harry loved him he would of realized that he loved him back. And he would of dumped Eleanor for Harry in a heartbeat. He drove down the dark road, not caring that he had past the speed limit. He finally realized where Harry could be. The one place where he feels the safest.

His old house

About two hours later he reached the familiar house that he had been many times before. Memories of staying up late and eating junk food with Harry flooded back into his memory. "Please be here Hazz" Louis whispered before walking to the front door. He lifted up the front mat where Harry always kept a spare key. He struggled to fit the key in the lock but eventually he did. When Louis walked into the house, everything was silent. None of the lights were on, the kitchen was perfectly clean, and there was no mess in the living room. He decided to go upstairs praying that Harry would be there. He tried to listen for a sign that Harry was there but he couldn't hear anything. Suddenly he heard a muffled sob come from the bathroom. He quickly made a dash for the bathroom and tried to open the door. It was locked.  
"Harry are you there?" Louis asked, still shaking the door. The sobs began to grow louder and Louis tried to pry the lock off. "Please Hazz open the door! I need you!" Louis pleaded. "Go a-away" Harry said in tears. "No I don't want to leave you! Please open the door. Please". Harry picked himself up off of the cool tiles and slowly made his way to the door. He creaked it open, looking at the shadow of Louis, making sure that he was really there. He fully opened the door and was immediately greeted by Louis's strong arms. "Hazz" Louis said, holding Harry close. "Lou-I'm-it hurts" Harry whined. "

"What? What did you do?". Louis let go of Harry and he looked at him. "Oh Harry......." Louis gasped, when he realized what Harry was talking about. There were four bright red lines on Harry's wrist that stung like crazy. Blood dripped on to his hand and on the floor. "Louis I". "Harry shhh it's okay" Louis said. Harry let out a loud sob, now that Louis knew what he had done. Louis took a deep breath and walked over to Harry. He would of gone into a rant about how this isn't the answer and how this isn't healthy but, too many things happened. This was too much to handle at one moment. "Lets get you cleaned up okay Hazza" He said softly. He held on to Harry's wrist and held it under the sink. The younger boy winced in pain but the cool water washed away the blood and reduced the pain. Louis grabbed the first aid kit and slowly bandage the wound. He led Harry into his room and sat him down on the bed. 

"Harry why did you leave me?" Louis asked nervously. Harry began to wipe some tears from his eyes. "Well didn't you read my note? I explained everything". "I know Hazz but why? If you should told me how you felt things would be different! I would of left Eleanor for you" Louis said. "Y-you would?" Harry spoke, his voice raising a bit. "Yes! Of course I would! I love you! But why did you do this to me? You left me a note that ripped my heart out and I find you like this! Why?" Louis didn't mean to raise his voice but he did. He was angry but also upset. Why would Harry do this to him? Harry began to uncontrollably sob because he lost Louis. His boo was mad at him because he was too selfish. This was all his fault. "I'm so sorry Louis. I just couldn't handle it. Seeing you with her every day broke my heart. I wanted to die!" Then Harry started to shake and his breathing picked up. "Harry are you okay? Is something wrong" Louis asked. Harry kept on shaking and crying. "Harry please calm down baby we can talk about this" Louis pleaded. Harry suddenly felt his stomach flip and he knew what was going to happen. He quickly picked himself up and ran to his bathroom. He leaned over the toilet and puked up his breakfast. Louis rubbed his back as what left of his breakfast was flushed. "Holy shit Harry are you sure you're okay? Do you need a doctor?". "No sorry it's just a panic attack, no big deal" Harry began washed his hands and mouth. "Oh okay. I didn't know you had panic attacks". "Well you do now" Harry said, walking back to his room. Louis sat there for what seemed like hours but in reality was minuets. "Harry, baby, come here" he said softly. He curled up next to Harry and held him close. "Harry I'm so sorry this happened. I promise that when we go back home I'll end things with Eleanor and we can be together". Harry turned over and looked into Louis's eyes. "Really? You'd do that for me?" Harry said, wide eyed. He moved closer to Louis, wanting to close the gap in between their lips. "Yes of course baby. But please promise no more of this" he pointed to Harry's bandages. "A beautiful boy like you shouldn't be hurt" Louis said, he wiped  away Harry's tears on his face leaving his eyes glossy and his cheeks red. "Lou? Can I kiss you?" Harry asked almost whispering. "Of course you can". Harry brought their lips together and lightly grazed Louis's. He placed his lips gently on Louis's finally getting what he had wanted for years. Louis kissed him back sliding his tongue on Harrys bottom lip. The younger boy let out a moan letting Louis know that he enjoys that.  Good to know for the future. After what seemed like hours Harry parted and snuggled closer to Louis. "I love you Louis. I always had and always will" Harry whispered. "I love you too baby boy" Louis responded. The two lay there cuddling, talking, and snapping, finally being right where they belong, together. 

The end :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know this sucks but oh well


End file.
